Assassin in HYDRA
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: We first joined Christie Darmer on her mission to Asgard, where she met Loki, who turned out to be the love of her life and who was able to break her into pieces. Now, Loki is dead and Christie has returned to S.H.I.E.L.D for her next mission...undercover in the heart of HYDRA for their new project, 'The Winter Soldier'. But when she finds comfort in Bucky, everything changes...
1. PROLUGUE

_Christie Darmer,_

_an agent, a daughter to Professor Charles Xavier, a sister -_

_an assassin._

_She's been to Asgard, she met Loki and now she's about to embark on a whole new journey, assisting HYDRA in their project of 'The Winter Soldier'._

_Two assassins clashing together, one still grieving the loss of her last lover and the other that can never love again due to the fact that he doesn't remember a thing?_

_Emotions clash, stories entwine and true mental courage are all put to the test for everyone, including Natasha Romanoff and Director Fury._

_How will this one play out?_

**(First chapter of the story on the 19.09.14)**

**(Part II of 'Assassin in Asgard)**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mission

Christie sat in the chair opposite Fury and twiddled her hands as she waited for him to speak or at least say anything at all. The clock kept ticking and Christie was now beginning to feel anxious. The last time she spoke to Fury like this, it was before her Asgard mission – and now they (being SHIELD) clearly wanted her to do something else already. She had just left Loki's cold dead body in a completely different world altogether and six months was not enough time to heal from what had happened. "So…" Fury began.

"Shut up and speak," Christie snapped. "Say what you want me to do. Just don't make me go undercover, ever again." Fury blinked rapidly. "Oh my god you're gonna make me go undercover again you sneaky son of a-"

"Not undercover, not even close. This one is on Earth, you should be thankful!" Fury shot back.

"Ah that's just great, Nick! What do you want me to do now, watch freaking Hydra?" Christie scoffed. Fury didn't respond. "…are you serious?"

"Hydra is becoming more dangerous than we thought," Fury began to explain.

"How do you even know that?"

"We have our ways…"

"You've lost your bloody mind, Nick, I'm not doing it," Christie shook her head furiously. "I barely got over Asgard and-"

"Your Asgard mission is over, and has been for around 6 months," Fury snapped, "and a professional wouldn't care. Loki is gone."

"Thanks for that reminder," Christie murmured, but Fury didn't hear her.

"Just listen to the mission…this time you're alongside whatever project they're doing, got it?" Christie took a shaky breath in and nodded, leaning back in her chair to hear him out.

…

Christie knew what she was doing. She was thrown into a large metal chair and punched in the mouth, her gums spurting with the warm metallic taste of blood. "Crap," she groaned, hand over her mouth. "I think you just broke my jaw."

"Hands away from your face," Pierce said, signalling the guards to hold a fully loaded pistol to the side of her head. Christie clenched her teeth and breathed out slowly, shaking and in pain.

"You guys aren't even serious right now," Christie spluttered. "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm not directly part of S.H.I.E.L.D anymore so why don't you stop slapping me and hear me out!" The guards slapped her again across her face, this time definitely damaging her jaw and one even took out a small sharp knife and held it to her neck. "I will kill you when I'm out of this hold, though." The guards tightened their grip as the Pierce paced up and down.

"How can we trust you?" he asked her darkly. Christie bit down on her jaw as she shrugged.

"I don't know. Fury thinks I'm still working for him – and I'm not."

"I don't believe you," Pierce hissed. Christie rolled her eyes and flung her head back, still bleeding.

"I don't really care. S.H.I.E.L.D thinks that I'm working for them still, but I'm not. Hydra has been my code from the beginning," she gurgled through the blood. The guard shoved her head forward.

"What?" Pierce froze.

"If you let me fix my jaw I'll tell you," Christie whispered, wincing in pain. Pierce frowned and shortly flung his hand toward the guards who allowed Christie to cup her chin tenderly, take a few short breaths and swiftly crack her jaw back into place, making it spurt slightly more blood into her mouth but feeling better. She sprayed the blood out in front of Pierce, splattering all over his uniform. "That feels better," she murmured. "You got a little something on your suit, by the way." Pierce clearly was getting irritated – she was truly testing his patience. "So, what were we saying? Yeah, my parents used to work for Hydra. They died for you guys. All I want to do is make them proud. Is that allowed?"

"Your parents being whom?" Pierce hissed, picking up a small round metal ball and throwing it into the air as it expanded into a large holographic database.

"Anastasia Klovinksy and Robert Vatuska," Christie muttered. The hologram recognised the names and searched their files for the right one and Christie shut her eyes, praying that Fury's plan had worked. There was a ping in the air and Christie cracked one eye open, seeing that they had found a match, and that her face was underneath their names, under 'Kriztina Klovinsky'. "Nice," she murmured to herself. "Hi, I'm Kriztina, that's me."

"You're…you're Anastasia's daughter…?"

"You know that," Christie spat. "Just make up your mind. If you're keeping me here, I need to know. If you're not, I've got a few of you to kill and then a plane to catch. Either way, I think I've made my point." Pierce signalled them to slap her again but Christie raised her legs and took both their legs and slammed them together, raising her arms and grabbing the Hydra metal stamp, taking a deep breath, and printing herself sharply on the hip as Pierce just watched. Christie gasped and reeled and gagged in pain as her flesh took the burnt form of Hydra's print.

"Well, even if you weren't telling the truth, we now have no choice, you've branded yourself. But don't leave S.H.I.E.L.D because we need your eyes and ears," Pierce said quietly, walking up to Christie as more soldiers came in and dragged her away.

…

Christie stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was jet black now and put into a very neat bun. She shoved on her lab jacket and raised her tight top to see the HYDRA brand on her hip, which she knew she had to keep safe. They wanted to use her in the lab on a particular project they were working on – Project Alpha 69B(X). She had no idea what it was but she didn't care, she wanted to get this mission over and done with. "May Kriztina Klovinsky come to the lab for the initiation of Project Alpha 69BX?" Christie groaned and left the bathroom, rushing down the hallway and into the dimly lit lab, where Project Alpha 69B(X) took place.

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER FINALLY POSTED. Do you think Christie and Bucky would be better than her and Loki? I don't know yet, but next chapter on Friday.**

**- J x**


	3. Chapter 2 - Bucky

Sitting on a chair, strapped there was a young man, topless, with wires coming from his body and his deep eyes clearly in pain. Christie, being the woman she was, tried to steer from his eyes and focus on the task set. "What the hell is this?" she murmured, going over to the holograms and projecting them into the air. No one paid any attention to her question, they were like robots. Christie swallowed and took her slim disk out of her pocket and gently inserted it into a tiny drive that was hidden behind the hologram information, starting to read and copy the information. Suddenly, the screen went red as it detected a file, so Christie took the disk out as soon as humanely possible, allowing the projection to go blue again. Christie took a deep breath and placed the chip into her bra and watched as 'Bucky', squirmed and yelled in pain.

Christie felt sick and quickly left the room, mumbling something about going to the bathroom as a distraction. She stayed in the hallway, leaning against the wall, her breath unsteady and catching in her throat. This wasn't fair, at all. This reminded her way too much of herself, in Budapest. This was way too familiar for her, since she was once just another Project Name. It was hard enough for her to take part in this, let alone watch it. The walls began to spin, feeling too tight for her. She had to go, she had to go and see Fury but-

"May Kriztina Klovinsky come into the clean room please?" came another voice from the speakers. Christie groaned to herself but composed herself enough to rush down to the clean room, which was just a totally white cell with a bed and a few surgical equipment scattered everywhere. In there, sat Bucky. He was shaking, hard, clutching the sheets whilst he shivered. Christie pressed the button to open the door and walked in, to where two other doctors were.

"Just watch him for a moment whilst we go and get the other instruments," one of the doctors said quietly, before nodding at her and then leaving. Bucky looked up and locked eyes with Christie, before giving another shiver and looking away, down into his lap. Christie gave a slight cough and went over to the surgical table, seeing his official paper copy file that lay there and opening it slowly, scanning through the information. Bucky glanced up again, his eyes sick and his skin pale, before looking down. Christie looked back at his bowed head.

"It gets better," she said quietly, before shutting the folder again. Bucky's head snapped up a third time at this, as he couldn't quite believe she was speaking to him.

"What?" he asked slowly, his voice deep but quite soft.

"The pain, it gets better," Christie repeated, actually looking him in the eye this time. Bucky let out a small sarcastic laugh, not really able to believe it.

"I'm sure it does," he muttered, shaking still. "Still hurts for now though."

"I wish I could help," Christie told him honestly.

"How would you even know what they were putting me through? All you people are the same, after one thing, and I don't even know what that is in my case," Bucky asked, biting down on his knuckles to distract pain with more pain. Christie gave a sad laugh and simply shrugged, which made Bucky raise an eyebrow as the doctors came back in, this time with a few more pieces of surgical equipment.

"Thank you," one of them nodded at Christie again.

"Hey, um, is there anything you could give to numb his pain a little?" Christie suddenly asked them both. Bucky frowned at this question, confused.

"Why would it matter to you?" the first doctor asked suspiciously.

"It wouldn't matter to me but it just might matter to the actual experiment and therefore screw up the result," Christie spelled it out slowly, nodding with each word as if she was talking to a little child. This annoyed the doctors as the second one ripped open a paper bag and chucked Christie a syringe that was sealed in another paper bag and filled with a dark blue liquid.

"If you're so concerned, you can do it. We have more important issues to deal with," the second doctor spat, before turning on her heel alongside her colleague and leaving the clean room. Bucky looked at Christie as she picked up the paper bag and tore it open, emptying the syringe into the palm of her hand and flicking it till all the liquid rushed to the tip, her tongue sticking out slightly.

"Have you ever done this before?" Bucky suddenly asked, a little concerned and wary. Christie nodded distractedly.

"Yeah yeah of course I have," she murmured, approaching Bucky and sitting down next to where he sat on the spotless white sheets of the bed. "Right, hold still." Christie grabbed his arm and straightened it out, holding it tightly as he was still shivering, slowly placing the needle in the joint where the vein sat and pushing in the liquid whilst ignoring Bucky's slight wince.

"Thanks," Bucky breathed out quietly.

"You're such a baby," she muttered, taking out the needle and holding a cotton bud to the small scab. Bucky gave a small huff, already feeling slightly better.

"I guess I am," he sighed. Christie looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Nah, you did well. Those tiny needles can definitely be brutal," she shrugged, standing up and disposing of the needles. This made Bucky smirk slightly.

"Hey," he called her, before she left. Christie spun around, her heart beating now very quickly. "What's your name, doctor?" This was a dilemma. The last time Christie was on a mission she kept it low-key for Loki and everything went as planned but this time was it time to change it up? Could Bucky be trusted? Would she even risk it?

"Kristina," Christie nodded. "That's my name." With that, she left, her heart pounding.

...

"Good evening, Darmer," Agent Hill smiled as Christie walked into S.H.I.E.L.D's base. Christie gave her a small smile back as she went on walking to where she knew a certain someone was staying. And as she opened the communications room she saw who.

"CHRISTIE!" Ren shouted, which made Delilah look up and gasp, both of them rushing to Christie for the biggest hug in the entire world.

"Hello," Christie laughed, feeling loved for a second. It was the first time she had laughed in ages.

"How are you?" Delilah asked quickly. "We knew that you went back up with Thor but we didn't think you were ever coming back, this is amazing."

"I wasn't going to come back originally," Christie mused. "But then after Loki…you know, I thought that there wasn't any point in staying if Thor was going down too."

"What about Jen?" Ren quizzed. "Is she still up there?"

"Jen's filling in my place, she's always been Frigga's head girl and she couldn't just abandon that role – well that was her philosophy." The girls sighed at this and sat back in their spaces.

"So what are you doing now? What's the mission?"

"It's complicated," Christie began, lowering her steely grey eyes onto the floor.

Well, she couldn't risk telling anyone, could she?


End file.
